Haley Leone
Haley Leone (born 1986) is a major character in Tucker's Wand. Originally a struggling model and news stand worker, Haley later got signed with Zoe Hollander for Models Inc and also entered a relationship with Tucker. Haley and Tucker later broke up, but some time later became roommates, though there is currently no romance involved. Biography Haley was born in New York, New York, the youngest of four with her mother being a stock broker and her dad a gardener. At a young age Haley was bitten by the acting bug but she eventually put it behind her, though it does occasionally pop up. After high school Haley tried to join a modelling school in New York but was rejected. Upon her Uncle Mario's advice Haley moved out to the Los Angeles area where he assured her it would be easier to get a start. In attempts to widen her social network Haley befriended as many people as she could, though only her community college pals Kayla LeFer and Ginger Cladwell remained her true friends. When not working for her uncle to help cover bills Haley worked various small-time modelling jobs and tried to win over young wealthy men, hoping to use their own connections to further her career. Haley had no qualms about using others in such a way, justifying it as being that wealthy men liked having beautiful women around their arms and she wasn't looking for a proper relationship at the time. Haley's life would change effectively for the better a while after she became neighbors with Tucker Holmes. ]] Haley had met Tucker a few times in the hallway and had him do her a few favors now and again but the two, in spite of having the occasional meaningful conversation, were not technically friends. When a night with Charles Truman III went south however Haley and Tucker talked and he confessed his feelings, leading to them becoming a couple. While trying to be respectful of Tucker's limited funds Haley was still getting used to dating a non-wealthy man for a change and it took quite a bit on Tucker's part for Haley to be satisfied. Unknownst to Haley, this was due to his magic wand, the Wand of Kronos. Eventually Haley invited Tucker to an audition for Models Inc with the company head Zoe Hollander present, which turned out in her favor thanks to Tucker using his magic. The audition itself was obtained with help from Lisa Collins, Tucker's neighbor after he changed apartments. One day Rebecca Mosley, whom Tucker had been keeping as a mannequin, escaped, forcing Tucker to reveal his wand to her as well as admit his love for her. Haley initially reacted well but later realized the implications, though some time with Tucker's roommate Maggie Yen made Haley more comfortable with the entire situation. Haley continued to work hard on her fashion career, but she was thankful that Tucker was there to help in ways like freezing her rivals. The couple even went on two vacations together during the summer of 2008, once to Vancouver and once to Hawaii. In Vancouver Tucker froze Hitomi Maki, his ex-girlfriend, and gave her to Haley as a gift. Haley was at first unsure of what to do with Hitomi but later accepted her as a life-sized doll. The trip to Hawaii led to Haley being kidnapped by her ex Charles Truman III, but she was saved by Tucker, Maggie and the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. A month later Haley encounted the ITEA again, this time at the Fortune Sea Resort where she was saved from becoming a hostage. During the fall Haley's relationship with Tucker began to sour due to her suspecting he might be developping feelings for another woman, namely Julie Vaughn, and work made keeping a relationship difficult. Haley did her best to take care of Tucker when he was sick, even getting to play with his wand, but after missing a meeting Haley decided she couldn't be with Tucker anymore and broke up with him. Haley soon realized being away from Tucker had been a smart move for her career, but it had left a hole in her heart since he'd been one of her first real boyfriends since leaving New York. After helping Tucker and his uncle Scott Dawson take down Ashley Tisdale Haley began to reappear more and more in Tucker's life. When Maggie moved out of Tucker's apartment, Haley suggested the two become roommmates since they both needed a new place to stay. The arrangment appeared innocent, the pair buying a house, but Haley admitted to Kayla her motives weren't entirely pure, hoping to eventually win Tucker back now that her career was more stable. Unfortuantely soon after Haley saw an opening, her rival Julie frozen, Miss Zoe had a breakdown and tried to kidnap Kayla. Together Haley and Tucker twarted the attempt and learned about Zoe's mental crisis. After shearing a heart to heart Zoe agreed to frozen permanently which has left Haley shaken, also leaving her with a new employer. Personal Items * Audi R8, Personal Vehicle Relationships Family * Stacey Leone, Aunt * Mario Leone, Uncle * Dina Leone, Cousin * Lina Leone, Cousin Romances * Tucker Holmes (formerly) * Charles Truman III (formerly) Co-Workers * Kathryn Summers, Boss * Sashi Rao * Tanya Frost * Diane West * Lola Mateo * Amy Spring * Amanda Burns * Vera Graham * Diedra Sawyer * Chi Ross * Chene Francois * Zoe Hollander (formerly) Collection * Hitomi Maki * Rachel Xanders (temporary) * Julie Vaughn (temporary) * Tatiana Zudovsky * Candice Robins * Leslie Schulz * Jennifer Yates * Zoe Hollander Friends * Kayla LeFer * Ginger Cladwell * Maggie Yen * Karina Wiese Appearances * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand II: Getting the Girl * Tucker's Wand III: Last Minute Plans (left) with Haley (right)]] * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand IX: Maggie and Haley Play * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * The IT Files: Clockwork Revenge Part 1 * Tucker's Wand XXI: Clockwork Revenge Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XIV: One Hell of a Day * Tucker's Wand XV: The Big Move * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fashion Disaster * Tucker's Wand XVII: Frozen Romance * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes Trivia * Haley is based on actress Kayley Cuoco, who was frozen in episodes of Charmed. Category:Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Models Inc Category:Super-Models